Chuck Verses The Forbidden Dance
by TheSingingCynic
Summary: Part 1: Takes place at the end of S1 E3 Chuck Verses The Tango, where after Casey joked he had to learn the tango, Chuck unknowingly learnt the female part of a tango. This is what happened when he tries to rectify it. - Rating will be changed for later chapters. Chuck/Casey UPDATE: Rating has been changed to mature for smut! Story continues in Chuck Verses The Cruise
1. Chapter 1

With the assurance that Awesome and Ellie weren't watching the show from the window there was no pressure to force a kiss, Chuck kept his goodbyes curt and professional with Sarah as they separated for the night after another case. He waited with his hand on his doorknob as she turned the corner before abandoning his home and running to his neighbour's. Casey had already retreated home, setting up his evening surveillance and winced when he heard Chuck banging at his door.

"What is it Bartowski?"

"Tango."

Casey sneered still amused by the easy ploy. "Well you used it didn't you? So, you're welcome." Casey slammed the door; Chuck's foot interrupted it.

"Ahhh…" Chuck choked back a whimper. "Why would you do that?!"

Something about seeing that face in pain warmed Casey. "For the same reason I'm about to do it again." He widened the door to give it more momentum on the swing.

"No! No, no wait!" Chuck forced himself through the gap, stumbling them both into the threshold.

Casey growled pushing the long limbs off him. "What is it you want, nerd."

"You have to teach me how to tango."

"I don't _have_ to do anythi-"

"Uh-uh-uh, stop growling. It was your fault this even came up in the first place. And when I tried to learn it Captain Awesome taught me the woman's part! It could have completely ruined the mission."

"It did."

"Exactly, soooo, teach me." Chuck grinned up at the stone-faced man.

Casey's eyes flicked up and down the length of Chuck before begrudgingly agreeing with his stupid point. "Fine. But so help me Bartowski, I will break a finger each time you step on my feet."

Chuck shrugged "Fine by me big man."

Casey walked off returning with an IPod and flicked through it before plugging it into a speaker.

"Casey, you have an IPod?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I dunno, it just seems weird." He pushed past Casey to inspect the IPod desperate to know what secret tastes it held, he could learn so much! "Don't you need emotions to enjoy music?"

Casey grabbed the prying hand and spun him round forcing Chuck's palm onto his shoulder. Chuck's eyes were big and cautious at the sudden forcefulness. Casey's other hand, the one that wasn't secured onto Chuck's hips was held mid-air expectant. Chuck started at it still slightly dumbfounded. Casey rolled his eyes at the useless immobility and grabbed the other holding it up as the strings trickled into the start of the song. The Santa Maria.

Casey's eyes locked with his and he took his first step forward. Chuck stepped back. "Tangos are the drama in a relationship." Another harsh step, Chuck swallowed but was keeping up, even under Casey's interrogation gaze. "They're the danger." He suddenly arched Chuck, swinging him round. Chuck held on tighter, eyes growing increasingly wider. "But they're also the passion." He pulled Chuck up slowly up against his chest. Before spinning him out. "You need control." Chuck stood in the centre of the room arms tight by his side as he watched Casey circle him shark like. Before stopping behind him and sliding down his body. Chuck's fingers splayed, as he remained frozen. Casey skirted back up and twisted him back round to face him. He felt the hand on his waist slide up the sensitive planes of his back. Chuck wasn't ready for this and his mind still focused on the hand was unaware of a sudden dip. His reactions kicked in and he desperately clung on to the man holding him up.

Casey sighed and shook him off letting him collapse to the floor. "Why are you panicking Bartowski?"

"Uhh, what? Oh, nothing. I'm not, nope, I'm fine sorry."

He jumped back into position as Casey sneered before increasing the speed and the aggression.

Chuck was concentrating now, beginning to follow the flow. Casey mused at how decent of a dancer he was despite his lankiness. He responded to Casey's body language and sudden changes. Though the whole time he was staring down at their feet.

It wasn't until Chuck was positioned in another dip that he had a realisation.

"Wait…" Chuck paused and looked at their joined hands. "Wait. This is the lady part again!"

"Yup."

"Casey!"

Casey smirked and left the kid on the dance floor to get himself a drink but felt the glare burning into his back.

"Took you long enough, got caught up in it did ya?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Noo." He spluttered. "I just, I specifically asked you to teach me to lead."

"You're not the type."

"Damn it Casey."

"Listen, you've got the lady part down, and let's be honest that's where your strong suit is."

"As blindingly obvious as it is, I'll remind you I'm very much still a man."

Casey pointed at his hair, "You sure about that?"

Chuck slapped his hand away.

"And you do talk about your feelings a lot."

"Casey!"

"Look kid, as an 'agent' you need to be ready for any cover. You need to be fluent in both parts."

Chuck looked thoughtful, reflecting on that possibility before accepting it. "Right well good, that makes sense. But you need to teach me to lead now."

Casey sighed and straightened from leaning on the sofa. "Ok. Let's get this disaster over with so I can go to bed."

Chuck flashed him a grimacing smile. He put his hand on Casey's solid waist; it was so perfectly crafted he could feel his thumb slipping into the well-cut v of his abdomen. He raised his hand higher to stop that distraction.

Casey forced down a smile but couldn't control a cocked eyebrow. "The problem you're gonna have is you have to be dominant."

"Pffft oh please. Agent Carmichael is 100 percent oozing dominance."

"Don't say oozing again."

"Yup. I heard it."

"So your partner has to know you're in undisputedly in control. Not just from your movements, but from your eye contact."

Chuck's gaze tore from the other's waist and locked with the agent's.

"No, see you look like a frightened deer."

Chuck scrunched his eyebrows mocking hurt.

"The whole doe-eyed, cute and sensitive nerd isn't going to get a girl hot. Carmichael needs to be power, strength."

He gave a lopsided grin. "You think I'm cute." He wiggled his eyebrows teasing.

Casey growled trying his hardest to not slap his own forehead though preferably he'd rather bash some sense into the kid.

The music started up again. Chuck thought it wouldn't be dissimilar to trying to shift a fridge. Then an image of the NSA agent in a red Spanish dress distracted him. Chuck flushed and shook the image out of his head and tried to make his first step. Casey wouldn't budge.

Chuck looked up at him confused but Casey just shrugged disinterested. "Sell it to me."

Chuck narrowed his eyes at his partner and at the challenge and stalked round his prey in timing with the music.

Casey remained put as the man walked round behind him. "A tango shouldn't be set steps. You need to find your technique, find your aggression in the music and use it to disable your partner."

Chuck stood behind him, his hands made contact with the snap of the song, working down the back of Casey and stopping just before the curve of the arse before sneaking round the front and back up his chest. Casey watched with intrigue the slender hands skirting their way up.

"It's all about the confidence." Chuck was silently drinking in the advice as well as the physique in front of him. He forced Casey to outstretch his arms, his palms traced along them firmly before sharply bending one back in a police lock, fingers knotting together as their other arms remained outstretched pressed together, Chuck forced him to take strong steps backwards.

"Not bad Bartowski."

"I'm just getting started."

Casey rolled his eyes at the cocky nonsense when he felt his leg slip. Chuck had swept it and using Casey's off balance momentum to spin him around and catch him in a dip.

Chuck raised an eyebrow daringly, and Casey looked up at him with an amused and impressed smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck was embracing Charles Carmichael, super spy, tango extraordinaire, able to seduce anyone with his moves. He forced Casey round the room in sharp turns and vicious bends with a quick shaded glance before retracting all eye contact and snapping his head away. Casey followed the lead amused at the kid's determination. He was surprised at the sudden promise but he wasn't going to make it easy.

As Chuck pulled Casey back into his chest, Casey turned his back and pressed into Chuck's front, he dragged his hand down Chuck's face as his body slithered down. Chuck wanted to flinch backwards as Casey's firm behind ground down with a little too much pressure, but Carmichael remained rooted. Casey rode south till he was perched on his haunches his hand still distractingly lingering on Chuck's hips till he spun with his leg outstretched knocking Chuck off his feet and catching him stretched over his knee inches from the floor.

He pushed Chuck down the rest of the way and began crawling up his body from his feet. "Don't let your partner take control. This isn't a respectful school prom, a tango is a battle. Find their weak point, abuse it."

Chuck was trapped in a cage of solid limbs as the agent crept up his body, till Carmichael took over. He leisurely dragged one leg up in between Casey's parted thighs, a slight pressure to disconnect his thoughts for a second, giving Chuck the chance to use the raised leg to hook it over the side of Casey's torso and flip him onto his back. Casey hit the floor with a sudden intake of breath staring up at Chuck whose hands were fixed either side of his head. Chuck smirked, eyes calm and dark. Casey had never seen this side of him and he watched with intent as the slender man ripped off his tie with a dramatic flourish in time with the music.

Chuck thought he saw Casey gulp, it urged him on. Chuck rose to his feet, pulling up the agent with him.

They circled each other, Chuck holding the silk tie stretched taught and wrapped around his fists. Staring each other out. Daring. Chuck stepped first, Casey struck out his hand but Chuck caught it fiercely, using it to force Casey back with every step he took forward. Casey hit the wall. Chuck turned and leant his back into him, his hands going up over their heads so the tie secured around the back of Casey's neck, he used it as an anchor to grind down the man and back up again, before forcefully twisting himself round and pushing them off the wall.

Chuck had the advantage, positioned behind him he tightened the grip on the tie around Casey's throat choking him slightly, Casey groaned. Chuck pulled harder tipping him back on to his heels and dragged the bigger man backwards across the room. The song was coming to its dramatic close, for his finale Chuck flipped Casey into a harsh side dip. He held him there, his knee under Casey's back to support the weight. They were both panting hard. Noses almost touching and breathing each other's air, their chests simultaneously rising together. And Casey finally being able to satisfy the eye contact.

"But the most important part of the dance." Blew Casey trying to find his voice. "Is to always end in a kiss, that will make them follow."


	3. Chapter 3

Carmichael met their lips showing his tutor what he'd be capable of in the field. A violent harsh kiss to start, a no ask just storm force, tongue devouring every inch before it sweetened. Slowed. The tongue softened and traced the lips before retreating, he brushed against the other once more then waited, tempting the other to follow and close the gap again. In that second of daring wait, before Casey could respond, Carmichael vanished and Chuck realised what he had just done and in that panic dropped his partner.

Casey winced, rubbing his head. Chuck's fists flew to his mouth in an empathic gasp. "Ahh, Casey I'm sorry. Are you alright, here let me look."

Casey swatted the kid away and got to his feet.

"Well, your dancing was perhaps a little unorthodox. But impressive."

Chuck's mind was tail-spinning he wasn't even listening. "

For a dork."

Chuck didn't respond to the insult. Casey shrugged and let the kid have his mini freak out while he grabbed a beer. Chuck watched him get his drink; he eyed the face that was etched back to the usual cold indifference. Casey stared back making sure to exert disinterest but his mind was reeling as much as the kid's. He gulped the beer again trying to get the taste out of his mouth. But his tongue was trying to run over his lips to taste any of Chuck left.

Chuck weighed his options. It looked like Casey thought he was just following instructions and playing the part… So perhaps they'd just brush over it, wait, that was the truth wasn't it? It was just part of the tango act? Chuck bit his lip with a worrying thought. Casey watched the teeth sink down into the plump skin.

The silence was itching so Chuck fell into his natural defense; mindlessly talking out of any awkwardness.

"So," He cleared his throat. "I can't imagine you doing the girl part a whole lot…do you, do ya do it often?"

"For the right guy."

"Oh."

Casey internally slapped himself, why did he say that? It was just gonna lead to follow up questions. As if it isn't hard enough to get him to shut his stupid trap now he's giving him more ammo. On the other hand, he mused, something was keeping Chuck here. The lesson was over and he was obviously uncomfortable with the kiss so why was he still here?

"Sooo," Chuck pointed to a beer and Casey threw him one and Chuck settled on the sofa. "What's the right guy then? Like big? I mean he'd have to be huge right?"

Casey stared at the back of thick brown curls getting comfortable on his sofa, before finally sitting down next to him.

Chuck was still talking. "Like a terminator type?" There was a pause before he choked on his beer in laughter.

Casey eyed him. "What."

"Oh man, I just pictured you and Arnie going out for a dinner date. I dunno it just looked so ridiculous."

Casey couldn't help but release a little smile, he could see the image too and the brat was right, hardly inconspicuous let alone romantic. His smile threw him. Casey paused; he was getting into dangerous territory here, time to close it down.

"'My men' are the type that I've been ordered to seduce, just like any other op."

"Oh...so strictly business."

Casey grunted in response. Staring ahead ignoring the earnest face peering at him.

"So you're not..."

Casey didn't answer and let the question hang in the air.

"Well. I mean technically...I'm your business now."

Casey couldn't resist turning to look at that statement. "Yeah, so?"

"So...am I your type?"

Casey looked him up and down suddenly Chuck felt under scrutiny, realizing he really, really wanted to know the answer.

"No."

"Oh."

"You were 10 minutes ago before you started flapping that damn mouth of yours."

Chuck raised his eyebrows unbelieving, "What really? Agent Charles Carmichael would have a shot with you? Wow."

"No not Carmichael. Chuck. A Chuck that was sure of himself."

Chuck blinked soaking the words in. This hypothetical just became a possibility. Chuck took the beer out of Casey's hand and put in on the coffee table. Casey frowned about to question it when Chuck pulled him into a silencing kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh God, what was he doing? All those times he berated Walker, and now here he was drowning in a kiss with the asset. Yet he still parted his lips and met Chuck's curious tongue.

Chuck audibly moaned and moved his slender frame to get more contact without unlocking their mouths. He settled on top of Casey's lap, hands holding on to either side of his face like he was scared Casey would buck him off. But Casey wasn't going anywhere and at the angle Chuck was able to get deeper. The making out was hard and desperate, Casey figured it was because Chuck had been out the game for so long but he was finding himself matching Chuck's fervor.

Chuck bit down on Casey's lip releasing a gravelly throat rumble, which struck right up Chuck's crotch. He ground down into Casey's lap and they both released a gratified groan. Casey untucked the back of Chuck's shirt and dragging his strong fingers up the perfect skin. Chuck arched to the touch throwing his head back and Casey used it to pull him in and bite down hard on that exposed neck. Chuck held onto the agent's head panting as the well-executed tongue soothed the reddening mark. Chuck's free hand skirted down the back of Casey's hairline dipping under the collar to gently stroke the base of his neck.

Casey's eyes fluttered shut at the strangely intimate and delicate touch on the back of his neck. It was too intimate, it was too much. Casey pushed him back and ripped Chuck's shirt open. The dramatic aggression successfully distracted Chuck's tender touches.

Casey had a firm handle on Chuck's buttocks and stood up. Chuck wrapped his legs around Casey's legs, biting his ear as Casey tried to walk them. He faltered when Chuck ground into him again but they eventually managed to make it to the bedroom.

Casey threw him down on the bed. Chuck mewling at the loss of contact. Casey walked round to stand at the foot of the bed and Chuck started to crawl towards him.

"No." Barked Casey. He watched Chuck sit back on his knees, breathing still aggressive and irregular. Eyes wide and blown and lips puffed red and panting. Casey raked his eyes over the disheveled wild hair down to the protrusion threatening the seams of Chuck's trousers. All we wanted to do was touch. But he couldn't. "Touch yourself."

"I'd rather touch you." Grinned Chuck trying to crawl forward again. But Casey pushed him back hard, Chuck landed with a thump on the mattress, he propped himself up on his elbows. Casey's face was firm almost...angry? Frustrated? Chuck couldn't quite assess it.

Casey gripped the frame of the bed end, the ferocity of the stare was still making Chuck's cock twitch but all his confidence had drained. He took off his ripped shirt unsure if he could go through with it and his hands refused any further action.

"Why suddenly so coy, Bartowski?" Snarled Casey, impatience and frustration building.

"Well, it's not like this is a common practice." Huffed Chuck annoyed at the lack of sympathy."

Casey sneered. "Isn't it?"

"Huh?"

He waited for Chuck to pick up on the obvious, but his throbbing dick wasn't interested in waiting that long. "I'm your handler, moron. You're under my _constant_ observation." He said raising an eyebrow to express his point.

Chuck's mouth fell open when he finally caught on. "What the hell Casey! You bugged my room?! You've watched me... Oh God…Is nothing sacred?! You've seen me… Oh god."

"Yes," Casey interrupted the babbling and darkly cooed, "but now I need the live performance."

Chuck couldn't help it, he knew he should be disgusted at the complete invasion of privacy, but knowing Casey had seen him, watched him through his orgasms was draining all rational thought from his head. He had to undo his trousers the pain was insufferable.

Casey's eyes flashed watching the latch flick open and the zip slide down.

Chuck released a sigh at the relief, his fingernails up his thighs, his cock pulsing for contact. He watched Casey follow his movements and that animosity in his gaze washed any self-doubts Chuck had and a smile crept onto his face, time for delicious payback. "You liked what you saw huh?"

Casey growled eyes fixed on the travelling hands.

"How many times have you watched me, John?" He annunciated the rare use of the first name slowly and he watched Casey's jaw tense.

Chuck shimmied out of his jeans and his undershirt, now just in his boxers, he knelt a little closer to the end of the bed.

He let Casey's eyes rake over his chest and down the downy dusting of hair from his belly button to below his waistline. Once he saw Casey hone in on his aching boner Chuck palmed it. Casey gulped.

"Did you join in?" Casey didn't reply. "Huh, John?" His voice was barely a whisper now as the leisurely palming became more forceful. "Did you follow my pace, did you imagine it was my hand?" Chuck sunk his right hand into his boxers and grabbed his weeping length. He hissed at the contact his eyes rolled back and his left hand grabbed onto Casey's still gripping the frame.

Casey didn't slap him away but Chuck would feel how tense he was. Chuck tried to tempt him out of whatever was stopping the agent from touching him. He locked eyes with him before making slow lazy tugs. Casey couldn't choose where to fix his gaze, the dark eyes staring at him or the gentle movement under a thin layer of cloth.

Chuck helped him decide. He pulled himself out of his shorts and they pooled at his knees. Casey bit his lip to stop a very unprofessional whimper escaping.

Chuck let him drink in his length before executing his well-practiced method, a first few sweeps before sliding his thumb over his slit, he was covered in pre-cum and the slick helped guide his hand over the shaft. His other hand was still holding Casey's white knuckles; Chuck started drawing circles on the tough skin with his thumb. Chuck was completely breathless his voice coming out gravelly and shallow. "Did I make you cum?"

Casey shivered hearing such vulgarity coming from such a cute face. His senses were heightened, remembering every syllable, feeling every sweet tickle of his thumb that he should be stopping.

Chuck quickened his pace, his other arm daring to leave Casey's wrist and snake up his arm. "Did you cum over your equipment."

Chuck was leaning in closer to him. Casey couldn't help shift and roll his hips into the frame gaining some sweet friction for a far too quick second. "Did you cum saying my name?"

His mouth was so close to his. Chuck's voice was breaking, he was close but he was still demanding. "Answer me John."

Casey could only nod. Chuck's hand was now right against the back of his neck. He shouldn't be allowing this contact.

Chuck was moaning. His hand flying in uneven rapid thrusts. "I'm glad you watched John." Another panted groan. "Because you were the one I was thinking about." Casey's eyes widened at what he just heard but before he could process it, Chuck arched, eyes clenched somehow managing to hang on to Casey's neck as he bent backwards. All Casey could do was watch the show. The final shaking thrust as white shot from him, the sheen of sweat shining on his chest, the deep indulgent breaths and the unwillingness to open his eyes again but to just keep riding it out, before his muscles gave in completely and his hold on Casey relaxed letting him slip back to the bed.

Casey waited till he saw the kid's eyes feather back open, struggling to focus on anything, before throwing him a towel and walking to the bathroom. "Go home Chuck." The bathroom door clicked shut leaving Chuck alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck sat up, slowly coming down from a high he'd never experienced before. Casey was nuts if he thought he was gonna go home just like that, he pushed down the sudden stab of rejection, grabbed the towel hurriedly cleaned himself off and half hopped, half fell to the bathroom door pulling up his shorts along the way.

Casey stood hung over the sink, his erection torturing him. What the fuck was he playing at? This went against everything he stood for. This could completely jeopardise the asset. At least by some miracle, he managed to refrain from serious intimate contact. As much as it killed him, he thought the show would get it out of his system but he just wanted more.

He stared at his reflection, Chuck's words flooding back; he said he had thought about him before. God, he wanted to know those fantasies. No. He was better than this. All the years of training were not about to be undermined by some lanky nerd who wanted to learn to tango. "Ugghhhh." Distance. Fine, distance is all he needed. Hard admittedly in this line of work but possible. Otherwise, the only alternative would be to leave the mission completely...

Chuck flung the door open before Casey could finish the thought. "I told you to leave Bartowski." He pushed off the sink and walked to the shower turning it on. Making sure his back was kept facing the moron.

Chuck just stood there unbelieving what he was hearing and the worst part, Casey didn't even have the decency to look at him. Chuck felt anger rise. "What the hell are you playing at Casey?"

Back to formalities thought Casey, good. "We're done here, forget it happened and go home."

"F-forget it happened!" Chuck slammed the door behind him needing to release some of the rage. "Forget what exactly?! That we made out on the sofa like a couple of preteens. Or-or that you admit to watching me masturbate?" He cursed himself at whispering the word.

"It's orders. I have to watch you." Replied Casey, hand out testing the water making sure it was as freezing as possible.

"Bullshit."

That made Casey turn away from the cold shower, he had never heard the kid curse before, he honestly thought he didn't have it in him.

Chuck stared at him hard, Casey's face was back to the usual stone but he was still flagging a massive erection.

Chuck softened, almost hitting himself for not registering Casey's feelings, he could see now there was some sort of conflict, the man was in pain, even if his face refused to show it. "What's really going on, John?"

Casey could handle that blazing angry stare Chuck had going but now his eyebrows were crinkled in worry and his eyes were honest. What was it about this stupid kid that just made him want to abandon everything he made himself into? He had to tear away before he did something stupid, he turned back to the shower undoing his shirt.

"My orders are to protect you, that is the extent of our acquaintance. Go home."

Chuck wasn't giving up, he refused to abandon Casey. "But… you're ordered to keep the intersect safe right? Well, right now you're hurting the intersect."

Casey finished with the last of his buttons and his fists clenched. Why was Chuck still pushing this? It was so…fucking endearing. He hated it.

"So…" Chuck stepped closer. "I order you to let me touch you." He watched Casey's back muscles compress together. Half of Chuck was screaming at him to run, to flee from the impending beat down he was about to receive. But the other half told him to stand his ground.

"Turn around."

And incredibly Casey did. His shirt open revealing the muscled front of his chest. Chuck's peripheral vision drooled at the sight but he refused to look anywhere other than the blue eyes in front of him.

"Take off your shirt"

Casey let it slide off his shoulders.

"And your trousers."

Casey undid the buckle without breaking eye contact and let them puddle to his feet.

"Boxers."

Every muscle tightened but Casey pulled down his boxers and stepped out.

"Come here?" The last wasn't an order, it was a plea. If Casey couldn't then Chuck would resign. As much as he wanted him and knew Casey wanted him too, he would leave if he thought it was causing Casey too much pain.

But Casey warily stepped forward as if his body wasn't listening to his head. Chuck couldn't help but smile in relief. 'You can't touch me fine. But let me help you.' He turned Casey so he was at the sink facing the mirror, Chuck stood behind him. His fingers started at Casey's tight shoulders. Like the tango, Chuck was taking control but this time, the touches were soft, ghosting fingertips dipping into the muscles of his back. Warm palms mapped him, relaxed him and cautiously slid round to his stomach.

Chuck watched him over his shoulder in the mirror. A tense face twisted in confliction. It hurt Chuck just looking at it. He tried to kiss it away, a tender kiss on the top his shoulder. His hands ran up and down Casey's chest leisurely admiring the sculpting. He kissed from one shoulder back to the other and settling up the side of his neck. Casey flinched but Chuck kept going soothing out the tension.

One hand pressed firmly on his stomach to anchor the agent, the right one seeking lower down the thick trail of hair. Casey looked down watching the hand scratch through his pubes before a single digit caressed the angled length.

Chuck watched Casey's reflection look to the ceiling letting out a ragged breath. Chuck took it as incentive and he did it again, then a nail delicately scraping up over the sensitive veins. Before finally holding it in his palm. Casey couldn't help the whimper.

Chuck was in no hurry, this was his own show. His unhurried, measured pulls may be slightly on the torturous side but the reactions were worth it. Casey's face showing honest emotions to Chuck's hand was a drug and Chuck desperately wanted to see more. But as much as Chuck wanted it to never end, this wasn't for him. His circled fist tightened and his movements incrementally quickened. The lazy tugs became determined and skilled knowing where to tighten and twist. He paid more attention to the painfully red head; with each swipe Casey would throw his head back.

His hand sped up and Casey leant into him, the back of his head resting on Chuck's shoulder panting hot air. If Chuck wasn't hard before this was aching him, this act of trust was louder than anything he knew Casey would be able to say. He studied the face next to his in the mirror, an image of unreserved beauty.

Chuck's left hand hadn't left it's supportive and grounded hold on Casey's stomach. But as his right hand got faster, he felt Casey's hand fold over the one on his stomach. Chuck kissed his neck again in supportive response. He could feel Casey was close. His fist pounded till Casey lurched forward gripping the sink with one hand and squeezing Chuck's hand with the other. Chuck's body followed him, pressing his weight into the arched back, and pumped the orgasm.

"Chuck."

Not a scream, barely a whisper. But Chuck heard it; he saw the lips mouth the word as Casey came hard into the porcelain. Chuck stroked Casey through it, still watching him in the mirror a sight he would never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

Casey woke stretching in the unusual warmth of his bed as something tickled his face. His eyes snapped open, he was blinded for a second by a brown haze, he pulled his head away to see his asset stretched out beside him. Casey's head hit back on the pillow remembering last night. He involuntarily shivered.

He tilted to look at Chuck, he watched the rise and fall of his breathing. This was a terrible idea. This would be the end of his career, everything he had built himself up to be. But right now with the soft morning sunlight illuminating the curve of Chuck's back, he just didn't have it in him to care.

He tickled his fingers down the spine, he heard Chuck, still asleep, mutter a warm encouraging rumble. His fingers softly traced up and down his back. What was it about him that was so intoxicating? He was so sure yesterday he could resist him but now he just wanted more. Chuck stretched into the touch. Casey pondered on how long it had been since someone had shared his bed, someone that he wasn't just fucking for the itch or just sleeping with on orders. Yet here Chuck was, pressing into him, demanding his place in the bed. Casey smiled; he was well and truly fucked.

He stopped his administrations in thought. But Chuck moaned obtusely. Hand reaching behind him searching for Casey's, when he found it he pulled it onto his back waiting for Casey to keep petting him. Casey held in a laugh as Chuck sighed contentedly when he continued. But Casey caught glimpse of the time and dragged his nails down the very sensitive spine to wake him, Chuck shivered groaning and arching away from the touch.

"It's 8.15, get up."

"Good morning to you too." Chuck rolled over into Casey staring up at him with sleepy warm eyes. "How are you-wait 8.15?! His eyes snapped suddenly completely awake. "Oh shit, we're gonna be late come on!"

He languidly and awkwardly rolled over Casey getting twisted in the blanket and bounced off the floor. He shimmied out of the mess and grabbed his white shirt and twirling into it with none of the grace from yesterday's dance. Casey slowly eased himself into sitting and watched the show as the other belted around the room for his socks and trousers.

Casey eventually grabbed his own green shirt and hideous beige trousers and slipped them on. Wondering why this felt so easy. There was no uncomfortableness. Chuck didn't seem to be exhibiting any regret or denial. But then again he hadn't given himself a chance to talk about what happened, not that Casey was complaining, he wouldn't know how to answer anyway.

Chuck looked at his boxers and then his trousers. "Hey, um, John, any chance I could bum a pair?" He pointed to his slightly crispy shorts.

Casey looked at them and a strange grin one that Chuck had never seen before separated his face, which immediately worried him.

"No."

Chuck crinkled his nose. "Ah, man really? I haven't got cooties ya know."

That sinister grin flashed again before his face reset to stoic. "Don't wear any today. Understood."

Chuck's eyes widened slightly it wasn't a question it was an order and he'd be lying if it didn't make his cock twitch. He saluted in answer.

They hurried out the door and jumped into the Queen Vic. Chuck checked the time. "Oh man, oh man, we're so late."

"Since when do you care?" Casey asked treating Chuck to a bit of dialogue.

"It's evaluations today, and you're still on initial probation which means you can be sacked on the spot if Big Mike has a mind to. So Casey please, be on your best behaviour, you know. It's like a five-minute interview you've just got to swallow your pride for five minutes."

Casey grunted. Trust the kid to be worried about him, the job description was the other way round.

They skidded into the Buy More, Morgan covering them as they snuck in like they had always been there. Big Mike was in his office getting through the green shirts one by one. Casey was the last, as the most recently hired and Chuck was on edge till he saw Casey go in.

Chuck tried to spy on the chat but Jeff and Lester captured him.

"So hot date with Blondie last night." Quizzed Lester as they herded him away from Mike's office.

"Wh-what?"

"How was she? Was she flexible? I bet she tastes like vanilla cream." Jeff pronounced too close to his face.

Chuck made a face trying to swallow his vomit. "What are you talking about?"

"Noticed you weren't in this morning, and now you're all smiles and rainbows."

"-And you reek of sex." Added Jeff sniffing his shoulder.

Chuck pushed him off repulsed. "Well ok, guys. How about we keep personal lives to just that yeah." He shooed them off back to work putting on a stern face. He glanced back to the office, Mike was alone. Where was Casey? Oh shit. He scanned round and saw the back of a large green shirt entering the breakroom. He skidded over the nerd heard desk and ran after him.

He ran into the breakroom, thankfully only Casey was in there. He closed the door behind him.

"Well?"

"It's fine Chuck."

"Oh thank God."

"I'm a professional Chuck, I'm not gonna blow my cover job, even if it is completely demeaning and a waste of my skills."

"And you haven't had any….issues with uh Lester and Jeff have you?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, nothing, just something they said." He paused. "They hah, they said I stink of sex."

"You do." Replied Casey not even flinching.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, you were in such a rush to get me here this morning, besides." Casey stepped closer. "I like it."

Casey's eyes flashed dangerously as he got close and Chuck unwillingly backed up against the door.

"But what if they figure it out, it could blow the whole cover with Sarah."

Casey stepped forward again. Chuck kept babbling "And we need to talk about last night. I put you in a position you didn't need to be in." Casey was always amazed at how the kid could switch from emotions so quickly. "I made you chose between your duties and… well anyway, I'm sorry I won't put you in that position again, I know, I know, I'm the asset, nothing more."

Casey didn't answer he just pressed his mouth onto Chuck's neck. Chuck let out a deep sigh, eyes closing. Casey sucked on his neck up to his ear. Biting on it surprisingly gently. Chuck whimpered with relief or pleasure or a mix of both, either way, it was infectious. So Casey grabbed the door handle flinging Chuck forward and walked out. It was gonna be a long day and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Chuck caught his breath before leaving the breakroom, head still spinning slightly. He knew Casey would have trouble talking about it but they needed to. And at least that was a good sign, thought Chuck hopefully; it meant Casey didn't completely hate him. He scanned the room but couldn't see the agent anywhere. Meanwhile, Mike had moved on to the white shirts and Chuck as the supervisor, would be the last to be interviewed.

Chuck used the time to half look for Casey but mostly to mosey around the store aimlessly replaying what happened the night before. He hadn't really had a chance to process it. He never thought he'd ever have a chance with someone like Casey and his stomach tightened again picturing his beautiful show in the mirror. He found his way to his desk. But how could he ask Casey for anything more, putting him in that position was unethical, damaging. He thought about how hard Casey's life must be, celibate from touch and love for survival. How could he ever ask Casey to abandon everything he has given up for him?

The thoughts began to down him, he took his seat on the spinning chair behind the Nerd Herd desk, twisting it absentmindedly. He saw Mike moving towards the desk and pulled himself out of the depressing spiral. He smiled uneasily. Preparing to get up when he felt his trouser leg catch on something, he looked down under the desk. Casey had a finger to his lip to shush him. Chuck's jaw dropped.

"Casey, what are you doing? What's going on? Who are we hiding from?!"

"No one moron, get back up there."

Chuck pinged up straight. Eyes darting around the store trying to perceive the danger that Casey saw. He couldn't see anyone. Most of the green shirts led by Jeff and Lester had snuck off somewhere to celebrate still being employed. Morgan was at front-of-house trying to sell his number to an uninterested woman.

The store was pretty desolate. What was it that Casey had seen? Then he felt hands creep up his calves. "Ohh...Oh god!" They pressed themselves deep into his thighs. Chuck yelped jumping in his chair, knees bashing against his desk at the sudden realisation of what was happening. He could hear a deep chuckling under the table as he shook his legs trying to swing Casey away from him. But Casey's brute strength pinned down his legs.

Mike approached the desk. "Bartowski! My office now."

The sly hands circled his upper thighs, soft tickling thumbs but strong fingers holding him in place making it clear he wasn't going to be allowed to leave. "Ahhh!. NO! Wait."

Mike turned back. "No?"

"Er I mean, let's have the interview out here, in you know 'my zone.' For uh props and stuff?"

"Hmm you're right Bartowski, I like that. You in your kingdom."

Chuck gave a weak smile in agreement.

"Now as you know son, you're the backbone to this here store. I'm the head and you're the spine. We're the ones that get it done!"

Chuck nodded to whatever nonsense Big Mike was spewing but saw a pair of hands undo his belt and slide down his fly. Chuck tried to casually slap the hands away without drawing suspicion.

Chuck held in an 'eep' as Casey pulled his trousers wide open now realising why he was boxerless.

Mike was still droning on Chuck tried to concentrate but he was basically naked from the waist down and already hard. He cursed himself. Casey hadn't even touched him and he was already hard at just the thought of Casey on his knees. How pathetic.

Casey loved it. He sat on his haunches watching Chuck's cock spring up for him. It was stunning. He blew cool air onto the hard member watching it shiver in excitement.

Chuck let out a little choked scream and tried to pass it off as a cough.

"So you're not under evaluation exactly, I don't want to get rid of you, but that doesn't mean you're invaluable and can take liberties, understood?"

Casey nuzzled in under his cock breathing in the musk. His mouth sucked in one of Chuck's balls feeling it tighten immediately, he rolled it around on his tongue before moving on to the next one.

"HOLY! Ahhhh yes, sir understood, I would never do that."

Big Mike eyed him before continuing.

"So instead I need your insight, we need to make this the best damn Buy More in the state!"

Casey's hand took the base, bending it to his mouth and blowing on the tip before finally taking it in his mouth.

"YES!" Chuck slammed his fist down on the desk eyes clenched. "Yes sir, I agree."

Mike cheered, "YES Bartowski that's the patriotism we need! But how do we get the slacks to share that enthusiasm."

Casey smiled as he worked up and down the length slow and steady one hand sneaking up Chuck's shirt.

"Ahhh!" He felt Casey's hand creep up higher, higher than the level of the deck, he's doing it on purpose, Big Mike will see. Chuck rolled back slightly on his chair and then slammed his stomach into the desk. He heard Casey snicker as he withdrew the injured hand settling back to massaging his thigh. "I dunno sir. They just need motivation." Chuck was finding it increasingly difficult to string together sentences, Casey's mouth was getting faster and deeper and it was just so hot and perfect, all he wanted to do was watch. "I dunno pizza Sunday might encourage more staff to work weekends?"

"Genius. Genius! Bartowski nice job, pizza in the break room." He scratched something into his pad as Casey's other hand started wanking him while he sucked hard on the tip.

Chuck felt freaking faint. He gripped the table panting as Casey's other hand started cupping his balls too. It was too much.

"You ok, Bartowski, you look…tense?" Mike eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, no fine. Just a bit of a, a, a spastic colon, yeahh. Indian last night, can't trust it."

"Ah true that."

Casey went faster, harder as the manager rounded off his list before finally walking off. When Chuck saw he was safe he snuck a hand under the table. Casey watched it waiting for it to go for the back of his head and push him harder onto his dick, but instead it landed on softly on the side of his face before slowly sliding up and settling in his hair, toying with it. The touch unbalanced Casey for a second, still knocked off guard by these strange intimate touches, he tried to push past it by increasing his pace.

Thumb running up and down along the bottom of his dick, rubbing the ridges and meeting his mouth each time. Chuck was weeping in his mouth he was close.

"Morgan! Oh god..." His hand sprung up from the desk. He was breathless but trying to keep it together.

"What's up buddy?" Morgan hopped up onto the desk.

Chuck yelped and reactively pushed him off with his last ounce of strength, he was losing this battle. Chuck was face first into the desk gripping the side of it trying to control his breathing. Morgan brushed himself off and looked at his friend.

"Woah, what's up man? Rough interview?"

Chuck found Morgan's shirt and gripped it tightly.

"I –ahhh-ahha. I uuh I'm about to _come-"_ Chuck tried to warn Casey so he'd have enough time to get off him. "-go over there and break Lester and Jeff, I can't deal with them today would you do me a solid and just go check on them for me?"

"Uh yeah sure man, are you sure that's-?"

"Yeah, yeah thanks buddy, go." He shoved Morgan away. Morgan looked back at his friend face down again on the desk before shrugging and wandering off.

Not a second too soon, his knuckles were white and painful with a grip almost snapping the desk. He was about to come. He bit onto his arm ready to muffle any screaming when a giant hand tightened at his base stopping him. Chuck wiggled, desperately needing to come but unable to. Casey waited till he felt the moment pass then licked a last stripe up the underside of the painfully weeping cock and tucked him back into his trousers doing them up so it was hidden up in the waistline. Casey crawled out checking the coast was clear before standing up.

Chuck spun in his chair to face the man that was destroying him, unable to find words just throwing him a confused and painful look. Casey smirked and didn't reply he simply licked the remainder of Chuck's pre-cum off his lips. Chuck felt his waistband dig in a throb. Casey walked off without a word.

Chuck tried to stand and on his second attempt his legs weren't as wobbly and he managed to make it to the bathroom. He slid into one of the stalls immediately undoing his trousers. This wasn't an erection that was just going to fade if left unattended, he needed to fix it. The latch opened and his dick sprung out it, was painful to the touch, so desperate to come. He closed his eyes and hissed when he made contact. Trying to be as quiet as he could he palmed himself. Thinking about those talented lips on him seconds ago, the thrill of almost being caught. Hell, the thrill of it just being Casey was enough for him. His pace was hard and fast now. He leant one hand against the wall to support himself over the toilet and he bit down on that arm to stop cries escaping.

"Having trouble?"

Chuck let out a girly scream stumbling backwards into the door trying to protect his dignity. Casey snickered standing on the toilet of the next stall leaning over the top looking into Chuck's.

"Yes, thanks to you." He tried to make it angry was it was just breathy and desperate.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you come while looking at Morgan."

Chuck paused before begrudgingly agreeing. "Yeah, I suppose that would have been weird."

"The only one you're going to come to." Casey propelled over the top landing in front of Chuck. "Is me."

Chuck's eyes were wide and dark again, something about this side of Casey was infuriatingly hot…and addictive. Casey moved Chuck's protective hand away as he knelt down slowly. He took the whole length in. Cupping Chuck's clenched butt. Chuck had a perfect view now, seeing his dick being swallowed by that powerful usually pursed mouth was breath-taking.

Casey hummed as he took it all, knowing the tickling vibration would drive Chuck crazy. But even when the kid was so desperate he still refused to thrust into his mouth. Fucking gentleman. Casey pulled him in gently showing him it was ok. Chuck fell forward gripping onto Casey's shoulders. He gingerly moved his hips forward, a careful thrust, he pulled back slowly but the hand on his arse suddenly pushed him into Casey hard.

Chuck wasn't quick enough to stop a moan echoing in the acoustic bathroom. He couldn't stop, he fucked Casey's willing mouth, his tongue swirling and teasing with each thrust. It was over too quickly. Chuck felt the final build so did Casey. Chuck tried to pull away but Casey's lips clamped down and his hands held him firm. Chuck came, hard. He could feel Casey ease him through it, a tender tongue soothing as he emptied, but his vision was white. He couldn't see anything and as his final vibration ended his muscles gave in. Casey eased him onto his knees. Chuck panting against his chest. They stayed like that for a few moments before Chuck's vision cleared.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow. Just…wow." Chuck barely had the energy to lift his head, how was he supposed to go back and pretend to work?

Chuck looked up at the man holding him, Casey was already settling back into his cold apathetic expression. Chuck ignored it and let the lazy trails he was drawing on Casey's chest wander down to his hard on. But as he neared, Casey grabbed his wrist jerking him away.

"No. Not yet." Chuck offered a confused look, like a scolded puppy but Casey just helped them up on Chuck's unsteady feet and unlocked the cubical door. He pushed Chuck out the stall. "You go out first." Chuck nodded still dazed but once again hurt at the rejection, he tried to walk out as nonchalant as possible.

He meandered back to his desk. Purposely not looking at the bathroom door to see when the other would emerge. Casey was playing this game with him, he wasn't sure of the end result but he was better than this. Chuck paused, or was he? A smile crept in. Maybe two could play this seduction game.

Chuck had no idea how to seduce someone wordlessly. His head ran through film reels of femme fatales getting their man, would that work? Definitely not. But he didn't have a better idea so why not. He watched Casey dredge round the shop trying to find something to occupy his boredom.

Chuck stalked him down the aisles waiting till he was in position and sure Casey would be looking his way. Bing. Chuck dropped his pen. He turned, slowly bending down at the waist to pick it up, giving Casey an eyeful of his rear.

"How the-" Immediately Chuck realised trying to get something off the floor without bending your knees is harder than it looks and he was not as flexible as he thought. But on the second grab, he thankfully picked up the pen.

He slowly rose back up curving his back as he did before walking off. But he couldn't help a look sly sultry look-back. Casey definitely saw the performance, and Chuck was sure his arms were clasped together a little tighter than usual. 'Holy hell. Did it actually work?' Chuck had to stop himself from snort laughing.

"Sarah!" Sarah was standing right in front of him, he'd leapt back 10 feet in surprise and was sure he heard a deep cackle from behind him but didn't bother to check.

"I mean hi, Sarah." He composed himself as she leant forward and kissed him on the cheek with her usual professional coldness.

She took his hand, head leaning on his shoulder as she walked him back to the Nerd Herd. "We've got a mission, after your shift meet us at Casey's for the briefing."

He nodded, "Gotcha boss."

Sarah saw Morgan approaching. "Ok, see you tonight," She whispered but pronounced enough for Morgan to pick up. "I've got a surprise for you." She leant in and planted a full kiss. She timed it sufficiently before pulling away, coyly waving as she headed back to Wienerlicious.

"Oh. My. God."

Chuck spun in his chair ready to receive the usual heroic but occasionally verging on sexist remarks about his 'catch.'

"What do you mean you don't like Sarah anymore."

Chuck's eyes widened at the sudden accusation. He wasn't ready and denial spluttered out too fast.

"Wha-whoa-what are you talking about, I didn't say anything. Don't hah don't be ridiculous."

He excused himself away from the situation as fast as he could and found his escape in the darkened entertainment room. He heard the door click and sat up hopefully.

"Casey?"

"Nope, still me." Morgan threw himself down on the sofa next to Chuck. "You wanna talk about it bud?"

He desperately did, more than anything. He couldn't make sense of all it all crowded in his head and talking to someone always made things so much more coherent. But how could he without explaining the intersect and the covers.

Chuck sighed defeated. "Nothing to talk about." He smiled as convincingly as he could. "Sarah and I are just fine."

"Yeah I know I can see that 'just fine' describes the relationship between like, I dunno, me and Big Mike. He knows I do jack around here but he still pays me. We work well together. Professional. Just fine."

Chuck raised an eyebrow trying to find the point.

"The spark is gone Chucky."

Chuck glanced away.

"And I know where it's gone."

Chuck snapped back to him.

"Chuck, I'm your best friend you think I'm not gonna notice when you keep throwing your goo-goo eyes at the mountain in a green shirt. And then your whole Basic Instinct scene? What was that about?"

Chuck buried his face in his hands lying back and groaning. Morgan gave him a moment as Chuck made his decision.

"Oh thank God Morgan, I really needed to talk to someone."

"Lay it on me buddy I'm all ears."

When Chuck started and he couldn't stop, it streamed out of him, each sentence lightening him. Naturally, he had to cover some spy holes but he tried to keep it as close to the truth as he could. He expelled and confirmed his situation with Sarah, explaining the realisation that it was never going to progress to a future and now he knew he didn't want it to either. He proceeded in his analysis of Casey, someone he had dismissed his feelings for as admiration, but now realising, as cheesy as it sounded, it went so much deeper. The dance just highlighted how good they were together, complimentary opposites. And now he couldn't get the man out of his head.

Morgan listened enthralled at the roller coaster. Chuck tried to think of a way to explain Casey's background and his actual role to the asset. "I keep telling myself it was only lust to him, a need he has which he satisfies and then leaves. But I don't want to believe it, I think he's protecting me from something but I don't know what."

"Chucky you fall hard and you fall fast. Some people like the walking emotional dead have to take time to see what you do. It doesn't mean he doesn't feel the same, maybe he just can't express it."

"I don't know Morgan. Let's just say the guy has a history of-" 'Being a cold blooded killer? A workacholic completely disconecet from normal society by choice? Jeeze how do I say it?'

"Hitting it and quitting it?" Offered Morgan in the thoughtful silence.

Chuck chuckled, "Yeah exactly."

There was a long pause, Morgan looking deep in thought before finally blurting.

"Does that mean I have your blessing with Sarah?!"

Chuck couldn't help the grin. "Yeah, I'm still gonna have to say no to that buddy."

"Fair enough. But seriously man what are you gonna do?"

Chuck sighed deeply letting his head fall back. "No idea."

"Well first, and I can't believe I'm saying this but you've got to break up with Sarah. For some unfathomable reason, you're not into her so this is just stringing her along. Then you gotta tell Casey how you feel."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. It's just complicated you know. Besides every time I try to really talk with Casey he runs off or…distracts me."

"Don't need all the deets man. I get it. But you're gonna have to man up and talk about your feelings with him. Otherwise, this is going to be an emotional never-ending turmoil of wild sex and cold shoulders."

He smiled at his friend, since this whole intersect thing started he had been neglecting the best relationship he had in his life, he missed their talks, their easiness to be completely comfortable around each other. He missed their non-judgemental honesty. And Morgan was right, he wasn't like Casey, he can't bottle this mix of emotions he needed some sort of clarity or boundary or definition, anything.

Chuck had come to a decision. He would tell Casey how he felt. Talking with Morgan helped him organise his thoughts. Casey wasn't happy and it was his fault so he had to cut that tie. Casey was struggling with some sort of conflict and he would not be responsible for ruining the life Casey had built. Chuck couldn't offer anything close to what the government does and the recognition of keeping your country safe. The world deserved the soldier more than he ever would.

Even though Chuck couldn't bring himself to think of a future without Casey.

/Hello all you beautiful readers, this story is getting way out of hand, it was supposed to just be the damn tango. But I've surrendered to it, so the story will be continuing in the sequel 'Chuck Verses The Cruise.'


End file.
